<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble, Strife, and Surprising Delight by RaTheSunKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383104">Trouble, Strife, and Surprising Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaTheSunKing/pseuds/RaTheSunKing'>RaTheSunKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Humor, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaTheSunKing/pseuds/RaTheSunKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about how your wife is busy being a captain of industry but dammit you want to cuddle NOW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trouble, Strife, and Surprising Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra had stopped moving. She didn’t like not moving. Moving was one of the things she liked most in the world. Streching, running, bending. Moving with Asami she liked more but- no no ugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled herself up, <em>which took longer than she cared to admit</em>. She brushed her tray with yesterday’s sweetheart breakfast aside and slumped her feet into her slippers. They did not fit. Well to be precise her left foot fit splendidly and was toasty and warm on this cold winter morning. Her right foot couldn’t make it past her heel, <em>and to be honest was tighter than she remembered in her toes</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetie!” she called into the abyssal hallways that made this catacomb of a house. “<em>Where did the igloo’s go? Whatever happened to a nice cozy icehouse?</em>” she thought as she shuffled out the bedroom door, one slipper still hanging off her toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Sato's longtime butler Jiang was on top of her before she heard his first footsteps. “Avatar Korra, may I assist you? The Mistress Sato has asked that I remind you of your current condition and need for bedrest at this early hour.” he said, bowing with a most impressive flexibility despite his formal apparel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra didn’t like Jiang, nothing against the man personally, but rather the fact that he was almost always between her and her wife. He was a bit stiff, so in Korra’s mind she likened him to a traffic cop, not a butler. Which also brought on some <em>irritating</em> connotations, imagined or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly Korra evaluated her options, gave an exasperated sigh, and decided on the route of least resistance. Snapping her head to Jiang’s. “She’s cheating on me?!” she said with a gasp and a hint of a shrill. “She’s sent you to stall me while she spends her morning with the secretary?!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiang’s response was disappointing. “Mistress Sato is in her office alone Avatar.” he recited without even a huff. “And Mistress Sato had the secretary and the radioman sent home with pay last week after your third allegation of adultery.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Damn, That’s right.</em> That was the same day she screamed for lychee nuts in the middle of her ‘hysterical spiel.’ not that she’d ever admit it to him. Another drawback to this whole child-making business, she couldn’t remember what lie she told last time she decided to barge into Asami’s office in the mid-workday. She’d almost done the same to the cook before Asami sent for the lychee nuts to be made into a pie, which Korra had subsequently devoured with mirth. <em>Still, I’m pregnant and sore and I want my wife. One of those things must count for something.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra, feigned a fainting shriek. “So, it’s you! You’re the harlot!! You dare sweep my wife off her feet and into your clutches!! Brethren to Amon! Anarchist?!” She said, figuring she could raise her voice enough for Asami to hear. Before collapsing ‘lightly’ in a heap on a nearby couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jiang’s only response was a withering deadpan stare for several moments and then to give a blank “Please let Mistress Sato work ma’am.” to Korra’s mimed gawk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? You don't believe me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a face like a schoolteacher he said, “Miss Korra, you’ve been taking bites of breakfast tart every few words.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a bagel.” she said. Mock horror faded to scowl, and she marched over to the nearby bench to wait, continuing to munch on what was assuredly not a bagel.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It took another hour and 17 minutes for Asami to finish up whatever important business that captains of industry spend their time with instead of doting on their wives. When she came out, the first thing she saw was her wife sprawled sideways, putting on her best pout, and bored out of her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami suppressed a giggle, “Stonewalled by Jiang again sweetie?” she said, padding her way over to sit by her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There should be some sort of law that no man is allowed to separate wives from each other.” Korra said, kicking out her feet to rest on Asami’s lap. “I’ve beaten up enough bad guys and saved the world enough times that I should be allowed the peace of my wife’s company when I so choose. Especially when I feel all sore and achy from this baby you stuck in me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww poor baby.” came Asami, as she began rubbing Korra’s ankles tentatively in between playing with her toes on her free foot. “He’s just trying to make sure I get work done. We’re working on the new bridges into the downtown spirit wilds. Hopefully they’ll keep people out of the way without bothering the spirits.” She flicked her nose, “Besides. He had just worked up the courage to ask out Ms. Singh before you had her sent home last week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds like a perfectly rational excuse that prevents me from cuddling with my wife which means that I hate it. Rude. You pop the next one out and we’ll see how you like it.” said Korra, making a mental note to be a bit never the next time she gave Jiang the run around. She twisted her fingers in Asami’s shirt. The most intimate gesture she could give to the closest part of her wife she could reach without making the monumental effort to move altogether.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami smiled and, taking the hint, pulled Korra upright and into her arms. “I know it isn't easy, just like I know what I’ll say right back is kind of cheesy. But,” she said, dropping her voice an octave. “I know if anyone can do it, you can.” Pressing a soft kiss into her neck before leaning into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that every tired muscle in Korra’s body relaxed as she turned and breathed in her wife’s hair. She smelled of love and grace. Beauty and wisdom. Love and love. And Korra couldn’t help but let her worries go with it. And though perhaps only in her imagination, she felt the small child resting within her let go of their worries as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami nuzzled her chest, “It's also corny how beautiful I think you look like this. How strong I think you are carrying this weight. How amazing it is to feel you like this.” Her voice kept dropping lower and lower, and she was starting to crane into her neck just close enough to feel the heat of her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This presented a bit of an issue, Korra thought as she began to feel a familiar pang between her legs. Because for all the desire, love, and lust Korra felt; she was beginning to feel an ache under her stomach as well. Not the pleasant ache of anticipation, nor the sharpness of childbirth, <em>at least I hope not spirits willing,</em> but the more irritating and uncomfortable over-sensitivity that didn’t bode well for lovemaking. Honestly, any other time she’d be well fit &amp; fine to find an alcove or be led back to their bed for some proper lustful pampering, but right now she only felt swollen and sore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra nudged Asami upward with her chin, “Don't work me up, everything down there has decided to get angry that I’ll give birth soon enough and decided to go on strike.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami’s switched from sultry breaths to irritated groans, though thankfully not at Korra. “The development workers are striking again!” Her silky hair went frizzy at the word. “It's the fifth time this month!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra gave a small frown at that, though kept petting her hair lovingly. You haven't finished negotiations yet? I thought you guys finally got a number.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had, and it’s fair I'll admit.” said Asami with a puff of air upward. “I took father’s worker friendly attitude for granted. He always managed a happy salary, but I focused too much on the numbers and not how things have gotten so expensive all of a sudden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it helps, you’re a very cute rich girl” Korra said, finally giving up on pulling her hair into some sort of a braid and just combing it straight with her finders. “So, what’s the issue? Some vice president says you can't do it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No” came Asami’s morose reply. “Some of the old loyalist protesters started pushing in and started asking for new residential development in the spirit parks round the portal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra’s expression narrowed a bit. Local Earth kingdom states had been sending more and more people who didn’t like the United Nations borders and were advocating more and more for annexation. This was of course despite the fact that the Earth Kingdom Senate had publicly declared its acceptance of United Nations sovereignty years ago. Apparently, some disagreement still remained in the union. Her concern showed, and Asami saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't worry, I think I have this one.”  she said with a knowing smile. “A flaw in wages I’ll admit but I know my people. Most of them since I was nine. They wouldn’t let anyone who didn’t weld iron for a living pretend otherwise they’re not gonna let some off-the-street d-list officials tell them what to do.” Her smile became an all-out grin as she turned to look at Korra, “These are factory folk, they are my people, and I’m never going to underpay them for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra gave a glowing smile, <em>she may look like a snoot, but she always loved the workshop and the assembly line, and she loves who she is. How on earth did I get so lucky</em>. On the glow from that rather abrupt and poetic observation she paused and sat up slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a bit worried about the Earth Kingdom though. Their western states are having a bit of a political schism. We could be seeing more of this.” came Asami, still trying to assure Korra. She moved with her snagging a bagel from a tray nearby. Since she had skipped breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooohh pass me one dear.” said Korra, knowing full well that she had already eaten three after calling a platter to prove Jiang wrong. Taking it, she called, “Jiang!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m worried about the Earth Kingdom Senate though.” said Asami, still on task. “I’m wondering if Woo will be able to hold it together given how much influence he’s given up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra began waving her bagel in the air like she was calling a cab, <em>or screaming for help,</em> and called, “Jiaaaang!” which made Asami give and oblivious giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, in a ray of brilliant miracle Jiang rounded the corner and came down the hall. He looked rather cross, but seeing him Korra vowed to never annoy him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Avatar Korra?” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I get another set of slippers please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Avatar Korra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lovely lovely, Oh and Jiang?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Avatar Korra?” Already turning to leave, only showing a hint of irritation through his very masterful poker face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be a dear and call the doctor, a moment ago I wet myself and I think I’m feeling contractions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, after a brief pause of shock he did. And seven hours later Yasuko Sato was born. Who would be named for her grandmother. Who would become a great bender like her mother. And who faithful Jiang served for long after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to write a little fluffy fic about wives in love. Plus, in defiance of all known science, Asami being so gd amazingly beautiful that she jumpstarts Korra's labor. Also support your unions ppl.</p>
<p>Standalone but feeds into my other series where you see babby Yasuko all grown up and doing important shiz</p>
<p>feedback appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>